Who am I? I Am All Of Me
by DanPhantom1
Summary: The young teenager shook himself out of it, that image had been haunting him since...since when? He then looked up at the heavens, whispering, "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? And who is this Sam?"
1. Who Am I

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE GAME THIS PLOT WAS BASED OUT OF**

Amity Park, a town that many have seen ghost after ghost haunt it, was in peace, the only loud sound at all was the air that was blowing, the wind began to surround a newspaper that had been left in the alleyways. The wind picked it up and it began to fly near the Amity Park hill onto someone's leg for a brief second, it read

**Phantom Comet in the skies today:**

**After 50 years the comet returns over the horizon, many cannot wait to see it.**

but as soon as it landed it took off.

The owner of the leg was a young boy, about 14 or 15 years of age, he had raven black hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red oval in the center, he had blue jeans and red sneakers as well. He stood on the hill looking up at the sky

_Danny Phantom? Why does that name haunt me, it's one of the only things I remember._

He then sighed

_Other than that gruesome image._

The image in mention was him with some young girl, about his age mind you, running with him through some lab. He remembered it so clearly, the sound of his breathing, the wetness in her eyes, and the clear sound of the gun that went off as a voice, his voice shouted, "SAM!"

He shook himself out of it, whispering, "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? And who is this Sam?" he tried to think but the clouds that began to form distracted him.


	2. Trust In Me

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE GAME THE PLOT IS BASED OFF OF**

_He shook himself out of it, whispering, "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? And who is this Sam?" he tried to think but the clouds that began to form distracted him._

The heavens began to form into a giant hurricane, the boy gasped as ghosts...thousands of them all began to fly down and destroy the city.

One, a ape like robot ghost pointed a gun at some building and began to shoot it into rubble. Another ghost, a biker sent his shadow to run through the buildings which caused them to topple and fall. A third ghost, one that represented a Genie, began to use her magic to turn the buildings into molten liquid, laughing as she did so.

He watched with sadness and confusion as the shrieks of the people began to fill the air. He was about to do something when another ghost appeared, this one had white hair, he wore green gloves, a lab coat, and shades. He then placed a device on the grass and bowed as an image appeared in front of him.

The ghost in question had Black hair that went up in a Devil's horns kind of style, he wore white clothes, and had a cape on the back, he also wore black gloves and had red eyes. He smiled, his teeth were fangs, as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Danny Phantom, as you can see the day of reckoning is here. Find the seven objects of power and bring them to me as promised."

The boy gasped, this man knew him? But how? He never met this man before, and what did the seven objects of power have to do with this? The boy glared at the image, "Who are you? How do you know I'm Danny Phantom? What the hell are you talking about?"

As soon as the final question left his mouth, the ghost left and three explosions went off in front of him. The boy was confused.

"Who was that? Ah who fucking cares, if this guy know who's I am then like it or not I have to believe him. The only way I'm gonna get the secrets to my past is to get those damn power objects. GOING GHOST!" He said as two rings of light surrounded him and he transformed.

His raven black hair was now snowy white, his old worn out shirt and jeans were now a black jumpsuit that had a D with an inside P for a logo. He smiled as he flew into the city, preparing to find the objects of power


	3. A Phantom's beginning

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE GAME THE PLOT IS BASED OFF OF**

_His raven black hair was now snowy white, his old worn out shirt and jeans were now a black jumpsuit that had a D with an inside P for a logo. He smiled as he flew into the city, preparing to find the objects of power_

He looked as he saw explosions go off everywhere, he turned and thought to himself as he dodged an oncoming building,

_Hmm, the promised time huh? Well, time to go and fulfill this promise._

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Hey Danny! Long time no see."

He looked and saw a another person about his age, only this one was african american. He wore a red bertet, a yellow shirt, and green shorts. The guy smiled, "It's me Tucker, anyway looks like these ghost mean business...let's you and me show them a thing or two."

Danny glared as he attacked one of the ghost with a ghost ray, Tucker smiled. "Nice job Dude!" He said as he began to shoot one of the ghosts, blasting it with an Ecto-ranuim bullet, killing it instantly. Danny smiled as he began to attack the ghosts, that is until one of the GIW (Guys in white) saw Danny and shot at him, causing Danny to get pissed off and pounce on the guy, before killing him with a ghost punch. Tucker seeing this shouted, "Dude! STOP!" Danny listened to his friend as he saw one of the items, the scythe. He then flew to it and grabbed it, he smiled as the power of it began to build up.

"Ah, I can feel the power welling up inside of me."

He then flew up as he bumped into something or someone. It was another girl, this time a ghost, she wore a black shirt that covered one of her shoulders and had black jeans to match, she also wore some grey skull boots, she had green eyes and flaming blue hair. She smirked, "You're late Babypop, his lousy highness Vlad sent me, the one and only Ember McLain, to help you out. His first order is to help us get rid of these damn soldiers!" She hissed as she began to play a tune causing the buildings to topple on each other.

He gasped, but then another soldier shot at him, causing him to blast at them, killing four instantly. He smiled, "That...that felt good." He said with a smile as he began to attack the mortals, killing them off as Ember blasted the buildings with power chords, destroying them and the people soldiers were in trouble now, "Fuck, we're losing men!" one shouted as Danny broke his brother's neck, "Hello and good bye!" he said in a menacing voice as he blasted the guy and the city block with his blasts. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Come on, these ghosts aren't gonna beat themselves."

He turned so see Tucker attacking one of the ecto-pusses that appeared, he asked, "Tucker? What happened to Ember?" Tucker raised a brow, "Who?...Never mind that, we gotta beat these guys." he said as he continued attacking the ghosts invading the city. Danny was confused but decided not to say anything as he began to fight the ghosts that were attacking Tucker.

Suddenly his jumpsuit began to glow a bright blue color. "Tuck! What's happening?" Tucker smiled, "You've done so much good that the scythe you absorbed is giving you power, concentrate and let it out dude." He nodded as he began to concentrate, "...come on...come...on..." his thoughts went wild

_Holy shit...this power...it's so...so fucking mind bending...what the?_

"PHANTOM CONTROL!" He roared as he and Tucker teleported to another segment of a city. He gasped, "What...the hell...was that?" Tucker smiled, "I think that was a teleportation power dude, you called it Phantom control.", "I did?" Danny asked with confusion before he saw another ghost appear and attacked it, suddenly he felt something hit him and saw Ember standing there pissed,

"What the fuck Dipshit? I told you to kill the humans not us!" He looked with confusion as Ember began to obliterate the humans, "What the Fu...where's Tucker?", "Who? Now's not the time Dipshit!" Danny then began to kill the humans, that is until his suit began to glow red as he roared, "Grrrrr, DEATH TO ALL THAT OPPOSE ME!" Ember then smiled as she said in a somewhat mocking tone, "There there, let it all out babypop" as he roared, "PHANTOM BLAST!" a sudden wave of energy came over him as he let it out in a sockwave of power, killing every single ghost and human in the area. He continues to attack, that is until he saw something that made him smile.

"The Reality Gauntlet!" he said with a smile, but then gasped as he saw some ripped human fighting off one of the ghosts that were invading. He looked at the gauntlet and as he was about to go for it when three voices went off.

Ember's voice:

"What are you waiting for Babypop, kill that mother fucking human!"

Tucker's voice:

"Dude, that guys not gonna last! Take that ghost out now!"

His voice:

"Good, now take it!"

He needed to decide, suddenly his body glew a white color and he made his decision.

**What should Danny do? Should he take the pure path and take down the last ghost? Should he go down the path of darkness and destroy the last human? Or should he make his own and take the gauntlet? All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. R and R everyone.**


	4. The Outcome

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom or the game this plot is based off of.**

******In This Fanfic**: Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are not one and the same, Freakshow's real name is Freakshow, **Frederich Isak Showenhower is his father**. and Phantom Planet did happen, but due to some accident Danny has no memories of _anything, _and no one (Humanwise except for Tucker, Valerie, and all of of Casper High's Students) knows Danny Phantom's true identity.

_"What are you waiting for Babypop, kill that mother fucking human!"_

_"Dude, that guys not gonna last! Take that ghost out now!"_

_"Good, now take it!"_

_He needed to decide, suddenly his body glew a white color and he made his decision._

He then grabbed the gauntlet as he smiled, "Once I find the rest, then i'll find the truth." Meanwhile in a facility far from Amity Park, a man in a tuxedo watched the screens with anger, this man had the posture of an aristocrat, he had silver hair that went in a ponytail, and teal eyes. His name was Vladimir "Vlad" Masters, he was one of the richest men in the planet and now was currently using his fortune to eradicate the ghost problem, especially his now current archenemies Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom. Suddenly another man appeared, this guy had black with some white hair, had a rather large figure and wore a orange jumpsuit. His name was Jack Fenton, the world renown ghost hunter, his wife Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, his son Daniel "Danny" Fenton and his daughter Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton had died thanks to Vlad Plasmius and had been working with Vlad to get back at him for it

The former smiled, "Ah Jack, anything to report?". Jack sighed, "You betcha Vladdie, the entire city has been destroyed, and the west side of it has the heaviest casualties. Some unknown source has spotted a white haired ghost in Amity Park." Vlad raised a brow, "Danny Phantom? Deploy the troops Jack and if you find him...kill him." Jack gasped, "But Vladdie, I thought Danny was...I gave you an order Jack, he's evil and he's the enemy!" Jack disappeared as Vlad muttered, "You may have fooled everyone else Daniel, but not me...this time, you're mine."

**Meanwhile with Danny:**

He placed the gauntlet on his right hand and began to walk through the streets. Suddenly a familiar figure appear, "You have DISOBEYED ME, Daniel." Vlad roared with anger and disappointment in his voice.

Danny shook his head, "No one tells me what to do, I'm going to find my own answers. I also remember telling a girl named Sam that I don't work with ghosts, and I don't plan to start now." He said with determination as he continued to walk past the king, who glared at the child.

"You truly have no idea what is going on here, do you? Perhaps Professor Showenhower has done more to your memory than I imagined." Danny turned, "The Professor?" Vlad smiled, "Ah, so sad that you can't even remember your own creator." Vlad said in a mocking tone, "What did you say?!" Danny said with a hint of venom.

"SILENCE, the consequences of your actions will be severe!" Vlad said as he teleported a frightened Danny and himself to an unknown region.


End file.
